Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 March 2016
03:26 I just wanna help. 03:27 No, it's fine. 03:27 Okay.. 03:27 kldsfcsd;zf' DOUBLE DOTS 03:30 hhh 03:30 day still going wrong as typical..in just gonna hope tomorrow will be a lucky day or something 03:30 Josh. 03:31 Now is not the time. 03:31 Shit... 03:32 Sketch do you mi- 03:32 What? 03:32 What happened? 03:32 Do I mi-what? 03:32 i am sorry sketch 03:32 And, nothing happened. 03:32 anyway whats going on? 03:32 Everything is FINE. 03:32 I was going to ask if you mind me using your gradient break thingy ma-bob whatcha ma call it 03:32 um ok 03:32 Oh, I don't mind. 03:32 Thank ye 03:33 And holy hell, there's no reason to be apologizing. 03:33 Ahgerjkdgjk 03:33 Okay. 03:33 Okay. 03:33 ah 03:33 ah 03:33 ah 03:33 oaky 03:33 im keeping the soup warm :D 03:33 ibeqlck 03:33 i smashed my face on my keyboard 03:34 KDLVMDIOGKLJ 03:34 Oh my g OD. 03:34 Don't dO THAT. 03:34 ;nfc;pheqppcinw;oehc 03:34 too late >:3 03:34 ioergjsdklvnd 03:34 yes 03:34 very 03:34 very fucking beautiful 03:34 Chrome. 03:34 Stop. 03:34 ok. 03:35 Thank you. 03:35 swear not be meant as aggressive 03:35 o m G YES A-TOM RAP BBY 03:35 YOU GOT IT 03:35 mMm 03:35 A yyy 03:35 snow 03:35 i like your name color 03:35 Thank you. 03:36 welc 03:36 Happy music 03:36 ToppDogg 03:36 Yes 03:36 hello 03:36 do you know us? 03:37 "God bamm A-tom" 03:37 i think the theme for snowdin in undertale is soothing 03:38 i passed out listening to it 03:38 rehj 03:40 rhej 03:42 On a lighter note to soothe everyone's muscles. 03:43 Xero's fucking "TOPPDOGG" chant is on point. 03:43 Y ES 03:43 y es 03:43 T-O-DOUBLE-P D-O-DOUBLE-G. 03:43 I WAS CHANTING THAT IN THE CAR 03:43 and my mom got so fucking pissed 03:43 xero is fucking toppdogg? 03:43 "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" 03:43 "T-O-DOUBLE-P D-O-DOUBLE-G" 03:43 "MARIAN WHAT THE FUCK." 03:43 wow 03:44 No. 03:44 oh yeah also 03:44 Snooow 03:44 Wha? 03:44 PM 03:44 alright 03:55 (justdoit) #Snow 03:55 sketch pls 03:59 (buns) 04:12 j 04:13 k 04:13 potassium 04:14 w ha t 04:16 potassium cyanide 04:16 its a poison 04:20 sketch pm 04:20 ertgdcxvb huijkl 04:26 * Chaotic Chrome air humps 04:27 wha 04:28 i did this in real cause someone said they were air 04:31 bro bro 04:31 * Ash Niklaus looks at a picture of some dude 04:31 thems dick suckin lips 04:35 o H 04:40 ASH 04:40 you dirty dirty boy with a dirty dirty mind 04:40 (snipars) 04:43 ash wut 04:43 ;) 04:43 ashno 04:44 ashyes 04:45 hey sketch pm 04:45 dsghkzxj 04:45 dicksss 04:45 c: 04:46 nE 04:46 KIMI- *mumbles* 04:48 what the hell is going on pm 04:51 Sketch 04:51 is someone doing a AA ro? 04:51 (rp 04:51 -squints- 04:52 wha? 04:52 hello 04:53 >User:Apollo Justice Defense Attorney 04:53 that logged chat 04:53 or somethin' 04:53 so someone is either on that account, BUT is on another wiki. 04:53 omf apollo why are you logging shit 04:53 no, i'm on Apollo's account while having Sketchbot on 04:53 so yeah 04:53 it's prob a glitch 04:53 oh well 04:55 Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 March 2016 04:55 created by Apollo Justice Defense Attorney 22 minutes ago 04:55 im c rr ying 04:55 apoll o no 04:55 (ι´Д｀)ﾉ 04:55 ki 04:55 .ne hugs 04:55 ki stfu 04:55 (kappa) 04:56 oh ‘︿’ 04:56 okay... 04:56 uh 04:56 sHIT 04:56 YOU MADE HIM SAD 04:56 doesheknowwhatkappmeans 04:56 sORRY 04:56 I DIDN'T KNOW HE DOESN'T KNOW THE DEFINITION OF A JOKE! 04:56 OR SOME SHIT 04:56 nOH DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEE 04:56 (つд｀) 04:56 ki pls just shshshsh 04:56 seriously tho 04:57 who is this guy? 04:57 mmm 04:57 a character from a book 04:57 semen 04:57 what book 04:57 my book <: 04:57 what is the title 04:57 of the book 05:01 g\brb 05:01 brb 05:01 again 05:15 bck 05:33 ∑(゜Д゜;) 05:34 ? 05:38 Is this wikia chat live ? 05:38 i dont even know 05:40 At least one person is 05:40 yep 05:41 Well...how is life 05:41 good 05:43 And everyone else is asleep 05:44 speaking of sleeping 05:45 im going to do that now 05:45 so 05:45 bye 05:45 Bye 05:48 Nah 05:48 Ey sketch 05:48 Hey 05:48 Don't mind me 05:48 I'm simply watching Korean and Japanese movies 05:48 Its pretty dead her3 05:49 Yeah, it gets dead around here at this time. 05:49 Only u and me.....that sounds wrong tbh 05:49 Nah, Ash is live too 05:49 Just busy with stuff 05:50 Ohh okay....im just talking to my bff and my gf on a different chat 07:38 i missed droid yesterday 07:38 welp. 07:38 @.@ 07:41 Anyone alive here? 07:41 Please? 07:41 I am so goddamn bored someone live. 07:41 im live 07:42 I don't believe we've met before. Are you a regular here? 07:42 Oh, hai Gel! ^ - ^ 07:42 * Mischief.Cat waves 07:42 hi. 07:42 * Geleixox waves back. 07:42 im new here 07:42 a friend of sketch 07:42 * Mischief.Cat poofs back onto my game. 07:43 Ah, that's good. 07:43 okay 07:43 Well, I'm sure you've already received respective greetings, but nevertheless, welcome to Sketch Universe. :P 07:44 thank you for the welcome 07:44 okay questione 07:44 why i apollo logging chat 07:44 is 07:44 What?? 07:44 Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 March 2016 07:44 English plox. 07:47 So, how is everyone? 07:47 Dead? 07:47 Okie dokie. 07:47 * ArkaineDestiny is AFK. 07:48 aRK WAIT DAMN 07:48 i was doing shit 07:49 welp im going to play some cod that i woke up now 07:49 since im a nerd 07:49 or im just bored idk 07:49 Hmm? 07:49 o . o 07:49 Cod. 07:49 CoD i cfri 07:49 * Mischief.Cat faceplants 07:49 Cod is tasty. 07:49 Murray Cod is best. 07:50 Though I would rather Barramundi. 07:50 Wait , wait 07:50 Gele 07:50 you're playing cod right now? 07:50 360 N0 SCOOP BLAEZ DE M80 07:50 FUKIN REKT DEM GUD 07:50 . 07:51 * Mischief.Cat slowly retreats back into my game.. 07:51 huh 07:51 oh yep 07:51 im playing on my ps4 07:51 And what're you playing, Mischief? 07:51 CoD. 07:51 As usual on my ps4 :v 07:51 Gel, are you playing BO3 or AW? 07:51 Which one, Mischief? 07:51 Bo3. 07:51 Ah, nice. 07:51 im playing some AW... aka the bullshit game wiTH FUCKING JETPACKS AND LASERS AND SHIT 07:52 Max Prestige yet? 07:52 Hahaha, I feel you Gel. 07:52 Who said jetpacks and lasers WERE OKAY? 07:52 JUST WHO 07:52 I did get to master prestige. 07:52 I didn't say this was okay???? NOBODY DID? 07:52 Just why 07:52 and finally got dark matter yesterday. 07:52 BO2 is my favorite tbh 07:52 Same ^ 07:52 Ghosts was just... 07:52 terrible 07:52 Dark Matter's fairly time consuming to attain. 07:52 I enjoyed screweing people over with Ghosts l0l 07:53 like bruh 07:53 THAT ENDING 07:53 MAKES SO MUCH SENSE 07:53 I only liked customization on Ghosts 07:53 GIVE ME A MOMENT TO BANG MY HEAD ON THE WALL 07:53 R.A.P.S. are godly af. 07:53 how does one survive a shot to the chest 07:53 With a bulletproof vest. 07:53 its funny seeing people's body fly 07:53 :^) 07:53 also 07:53 can someone tell me 07:53 and you're the only person who has Cold blooded equipped 07:53 how do you die by getting shot at the legs? 07:54 Depends. 07:54 You playin' HC? 07:54 Are you playing Hardcore, Gel? 07:54 I play Hardcore ALL THE TIME, since Core is a bunch of bull 07:54 Ah. 07:54 That's why. 07:54 like it takes so many bullets just to kill someone 07:54 Lel. 07:54 that was buyllshit 07:54 Yeah. 07:54 my argus should'- nvm. 07:54 Total buyllshit. 07:55 Well 07:55 like why does it take like... 20 fucking bullets to drop dead??? 07:55 I'm gonna tell you something stupid on bo3. 07:55 It's the new gestures. 07:55 Hm? 07:55 They put. 07:55 The naenae/dab together. 07:55 Oh come on, the new gestures aren't too bad. 07:55 also 07:55 People are too harsh on Treyarch nowadays. 07:55 why are there squids in zombies? 07:55 They act ridiculous on the characters. 07:55 l0l 07:56 Eh. 07:56 and also on Ghosts... why is there extinction? 07:56 It's possibly based on the squirt god, who knows. 07:56 Squirt God? 07:56 squirt god? 07:56 (cory) 07:56 oh 07:56 Who's the Squirt God? (kappa) 07:56 OH 07:56 (cory) 07:56 fuck 07:56 * Mischief.Cat faceplants 07:56 xD 07:56 shshsh 07:56 * Mischief.Cat grabs sharpie 07:56 OW FUCK MY EYE 07:56 * Mischief.Cat marks it out 07:57 tho 07:57 I do like bo3's campaign. 07:57 i dont like xbox 360 'cause... 07:57 the xbox freezes so 07:57 fucking 07:57 much 07:57 And I agree with you, Ark. Dark Matter is time consuming 07:57 I risked my K/D in order to get those damn snipers diamond. 07:57 wait snipers? 07:58 MMMM U MLG M890 07:58 Still maintaining that 1.26 @.@ 07:58 Apparently I'm trash for going 50 & 24 in H/C DOM ~.~ 07:58 BO2 was great I love that game 07:58 I didn't stick around that much for bo2 sadly 07:58 mainly because it diDN'T HAVE FUCKING JETPACKS AND LASERS 07:59 lm a o 07:59 It was based in future 07:59 AND NOT 07:59 DID I SEE 07:59 A GOD DAMN BULL SHIT EXO JETPACK 07:59 OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED 07:59 :^) 07:59 I don't want to fly around 07:59 It's called an exo 07:59 C: 07:59 I just want to walk 08:00 and also thanks for the correction but 08:00 why does exo exists? 08:00 I do hate the camouflage on AW, and Bo3 only because of Spectre who pisses me off 08:00 "Hm... okay guys. We need to make these cod games more shittier.. so what do you got?" 08:00 "FUCKING LASERS" 08:00 "FUCKING JETPACKS" 08:00 "Exo DNA bombs!" 08:01 "ARMOR THAT CAN TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING GINGERBREAD MAN." 08:01 " AND GOD DAMN CANDY LAND AND BOOM THERE YOU HAVE IT" 08:01 "THE DOWNFALL OF COD, FUCK YOU GUYS." 08:01 Gele 08:01 shssh 08:01 * Mischief.Cat takes his caps down 3 notches 08:01 Death is inevitable. 08:02 but why is there gingerbread armor? 08:02 this isn't a kids game the fuck 08:02 gingerbread..? 08:02 wait wat 08:02 l0l 08:02 GINGERBrEAD? 08:02 YOU CAN TURN 08:02 l m ao 08:02 INTO A GINGERBREAK MAN 08:02 OH MY GOD 08:02 IT'S AMAZING 08:02 xD 08:02 LET ME GET A FUCKING PHOTO WAIT 08:03 lm a O 08:03 http://charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/h.jpg 08:03 "You're a trash, you little bitch" 08:03 HAHAH, THE FUCK IS THIS 08:03 oh my god 08:03 HE HAS A TIE OH MY GOD 08:03 jesus 08:03 I'm d ying 08:03 that 08:03 that 08:03 Infinity Ward 08:03 what even 08:03 wtf? 08:03 the eyes 08:03 DID KIDS 08:04 DEVELOP THIS GAME 08:04 the eyes are so scary but funny 08:04 Fuckin' jetpacks 08:04 lasers 08:04 im done 08:04 iT EVEN HAS A GINGERBREAD EXO XD 08:04 oh my god 08:04 i turned on my mic 08:05 also 08:05 mischief look at this image 08:05 went from party chat to game chat 08:05 http://imgur.com/lQvuNXI.png 08:05 this shows 08:05 "That little kid is gonna get his ass kicked in the next game" 08:05 >his 08:05 >HIS 08:05 how much cod has fallen 08:05 wait 08:05 he called you boy? 08:06 yes 08:06 I do sound like 08:06 a child. 08:06 sometimes. 08:06 but 08:06 but 08:06 I can totally agree 08:06 yOU ARE NOT A FUCKING BOY 08:06 I'M PETER PAN 08:06 XD 08:06 * Mischief.Cat throws fucking glitter 08:06 mischief did you see the image 08:06 this shows 08:06 yes 08:06 yes 08:06 what cod 08:06 has changed 08:06 to fucking mature 08:06 TO FUCKING GINGERBREAK 08:07 BREAD 08:07 IT'S AMAZING 08:07 "THE BEST PIECE OF SHIT EVER" - IGN 08:07 when are we going to go back to the basics 08:07 honestly 08:07 and not god damn exo suits 08:07 I had a pretty creative idea for Splash the map 08:08 oh 08:08 but I'm not sure if Treyarch is willing to change the map :v 08:08 So I didn't send in my e-mail to them. 08:09 tbh i played zombies more than multiplayer 08:09 The zombies on bo3 make me giggle 08:09 They brought back 08:09 what 08:09 why? 08:09 the map 08:09 Der Rise 08:09 thEY BROUGH BACK THE BIG GUNS (CORY) 08:09 They changed the name to The Giant 08:10 *BROUGHT 08:10 C: 08:10 So honestl 08:10 Oh yeah the remastered map for Der Reise 08:10 Mhm 08:10 also mischief 08:10 Der Rise is a map on BO2 08:10 I'm really excited because I'm working on Der Eisendrache 08:10 I know ^ - & 08:10 I played it 08:10 i had season pass for bo2 08:11 Lucky you! >:c 08:11 so 08:11 i DIDNT NEED TO SPEND SHIT WHEN THE DLCS CAME OUT 08:11 well at least my mom didn't have to spend shit when they come out 08:11 I had all the maps for 08:11 BO1 and BO2 08:11 and WaW 08:11 If you play bo3 08:12 the worst map to probably play is Gauntlet 08:12 e.e 08:12 gUNTUN 08:12 like so many people who blend in 08:12 it's ridiculous 08:12 i cant wait 08:12 till cod:online goes global 08:12 thE ONLY NEW GAME 08:12 THAT DOESN'T HAVE FUCKING JETPACKS 08:13 BULL 08:13 * Mischief.Cat stabs person 08:13 it's a game in china 08:13 I shot you firsdt! 08:13 it hasn't gone global yet 08:13 im playing gta on my ps4 08:15 did i kill chat 08:15 shit i did 08:15 ark 08:15 thERES NOT POINT IN LIVING IN A DEAD CHAT 08:15 * Geleixox ded by idfk 08:17 shshshshs 08:18 if i say death by something 08:18 either im going to get a warning 08:18 or sometihng 08:18 unless it's 08:18 Nah. 08:18 You won't. 08:18 death by chocolate 08:18 Yummy 08:18 CHOCOLATE 08:18 I ate too much chocolate 08:18 and died from 08:19 fuck i want to type it so bad 08:19 but i cant cus its so offensive 08:19 kind of 08:19 idk 08:21 * Mischief.Cat laughs 08:21 this 08:21 person 08:21 you ittle shit 08:21 hey dont call me a little shit 08:22 OH 08:22 OH 08:22 OI 08:22 it makes me cry :( 08:22 fak 08:22 your 08:22 im kidding 08:22 war marchine 08:22 oh nawt you Gele Q.q 08:22 oh 08:22 So we had 08:22 AN ASSHOLE 08:22 WTIH A WAR MACHINE 08:22 58 to 46 08:23 *With 08:23 Q.Q 08:24 yay! 08:24 Level 100! xD 08:24 DAMN 08:24 u m l g 08:24 heres yo d- wait i just realized 08:24 its 4am here 08:25 3:25 am xD 08:26 riP ARK 08:33 I FUCKING 08:33 loVE 08:34 how this bitch camps 08:35 XD 08:37 @.@ 08:37 * Mischief.Cat grabs blackcell 08:37 i'm gonna 08:37 oh hi ark 08:37 kill you 08:39 what did i do??? 08:39 Thx bby 08:39 bend ova 08:39 (cory) 08:40 a rk w ha t 08:40 not 08:40 you 08:40 jelly 08:41 I'm gonna call you Jelly nao. 08:41 :v 08:41 oh 08:41 welp 08:41 im going to add that to pings 08:41 YEY 08:42 brb 08:42 congruts you has jelly on mai pings :d dDDDD 08:42 match startin' 08:42 alrgiht 08:42 YEY 08:43 Oxi-Clean 08:43 * Mischief.Cat dying rn 08:47 hELLO CHENG 08:47 idk why i said that 08:47 anyway 08:47 hi snow 08:48 >be playing halo 3 on legendary 08:48 >be getting killed 08:48 >suddenly headshot everyone out of frustration 08:48 XD 08:48 oh snow went rip 08:51 Welcome back, Snow. 08:51 ^ 08:51 Stop running your internet through a popsicle stick. 08:52 test 08:52 misread that and thought he said a sexual joke 08:52 High-speed connection for Snow = 0.48kbps. 08:52 ARKAINE DESTINY GET YOUR ASS IN PM BEFORE I KICK IT THERE 08:52 :'( 08:52 XD 08:52 if my internet will allow it 08:52 Oh gawd 08:52 I'mma in trouble. 08:52 Wish me luck. 08:53 i will not be surprised if i see a dead body fly out of that pm 08:53 or get thrown out 08:57 Okay. 08:57 I escaped death. 08:57 Thank christ. 08:57 XD 08:57 Snow can be a scary woman. 08:58 uhm 08:58 That's why I retreat when she's pissed O .O 08:58 She don't scare me. 08:58 no she can be a very scary teenager 08:58 ohfuckshesbac 08:58 Her grammar is unique ^ 08:58 So I say she's a woman. 08:58 Hear that Snow? 08:58 You don't scare me matey. 08:58 Shiet. 08:58 Flat-chested atleast (cory) 08:58 XD 08:58 * Mischief.Cat runs around 08:58 AH 08:58 /kaf 08:59 lmAO 08:59 fff 08:59 INTERNET 08:59 aRK RUN 08:59 * HyperSnowpoxia stomps angrily to pm 08:59 i have no idea wtf is going on 08:59 Someone's panties are in a twist (snipars 08:59 (sniparS) 08:59 XD 09:00 GELEXY STOP PMING ME IM TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE 09:00 OH GOD HELP ME 09:00 xD 09:00 PLEASE OH GOD 09:00 ark 09:00 gele 09:00 and you said you werent afraid xD 09:01 Oh I'm not afraid o' dis hoe. 09:01 I'M AFRAID OF DEATH. 09:01 xDDDD 09:01 o H SO IM A HO NOW? 09:01 ok 09:01 ok 09:02 :) 09:02 :) 09:02 u a hashtag hoebag :) :) 09:02 fite me abowt it 09:02 I'm just 09:02 uh 09:02 gonna ignore you two 09:02 moni 09:02 nope 09:02 moni hold me back 09:03 im gonna cut a ho 09:03 nope 09:03 Moni quick 09:03 She gon cut a ho 09:03 i'm in an intense zombie game. 09:03 Oh, BO3? 09:03 yeah. 09:03 Aight. 09:03 When am I not playin' bo3? 09:03 :^) 09:04 When you're masturbating. 09:04 That was an easy question mang. 09:04 More harder better quetion pl0x. 09:04 ark pls 09:04 my masturbation sessions only occur when droid is here :^) 09:05 lol 09:05 Ah. 09:05 That makes sense. 09:05 o h 09:05 Ye 09:05 You're still not playing CoD when that happens though, correct? 09:05 OtHOLY HSIt 09:05 xD 09:05 zOBMIE 09:05 HELP 09:05 im down mane 09:05 :( 09:06 lol 09:06 rip 09:06 are you playing online or local? 09:06 oh waiit 09:06 online 09:06 NE V E RMEI N FD 09:06 snOW 09:06 DONT KILL ARK 09:06 HE HAS SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR 09:06 I'm t ryING 09:06 PUT THE KNIFE DOWN 09:07 this 09:07 people 09:07 Ye 09:07 are so stupid 09:07 I have too much to live for. 09:07 And besides. 09:07 I'M TRYING TO GET THE BOW 09:07 YOU NIMROD 09:07 If I die. 09:07 That means I can't mess with your head. 09:07 ;-; 09:07 And that wouldn't be fun. :( 09:07 * HyperSnowpoxia stabs ark and slams him into pm 09:07 And I couldn't make you wet if I was dead bby. :) 09:07 :3 09:07 :3 09:07 why am i shivering when im not even cold 09:07 wt- 09:07 A Rk 09:08 a R K 09:08 :3 09:08 A rk n O 09:08 o h m yg god 09:08 Ark yes. :3 09:08 n o 09:08 l M AO 09:08 ARK 09:08 YOU MADE MY DAY 09:08 how many people are on the rail? 09:08 YOU MADE MY FUCKING DAY 09:08 It isn't showing for me cause dicks 09:08 8 09:08 eight 09:08 Okay, you b- 09:09 wait 09:09 fuck 09:09 hm 09:09 minus alts 09:09 not counting alts 09:09 how many 09:09 What rail? 09:09 the rail 09:09 5 09:09 WHAT IS THIS RAIL YOU SPEAK OF? 09:09 okay five 09:09 aRK 09:09 IT'S THE THING ONT HE RIGHT 09:09 THE 09:09 Oh. 09:09 The userlist. 09:09 yas 09:09 the userlist 09:09 yes 09:09 Penis. 09:09 mm 09:09 sEMEN 09:10 Semen. 09:10 mm 09:10 Who wants to play a game? 09:10 * HyperSnowpoxia shot 09:10 What kind of game? 09:10 what is this game you will play 09:10 Well, we take in turns quoting lyrics from a song. 09:10 We have to guess the song name and artist. 09:10 that seems like fun 09:10 u m 09:10 but i dont want to play 09:10 dayumn. 09:10 I guess, but I will lose. 09:10 Oh well, no game then. :( 09:10 I don't pay attention to so- OKAY 09:10 i ODNT LISTEN TO SONGS 09:10 *DONT 09:11 * HyperSnowpoxia skips back to pm 09:11 i am skrub 09:11 SNOW 09:11 DONT KILL HIM 09:11 too late 09:11 gaSP 09:11 * ArkaineDestiny is dead. 09:11 YOU SICK BARSTUD 09:11 (kappa) 09:11 i m so ryr 09:11 holy fuck 09:11 its 5am here 09:11 ark 09:11 you there 09:11 yep hes dead 09:12 snow 09:12 efwujgw 09:12 wha 09:12 you are arrested for murdering a man 09:12 It's only four am here. 09:12 Damn Gelexy. 09:12 hands where i cAN SEE 'EM 09:12 noh 09:12 fuk u 09:12 * HyperSnowpoxia nopes away 09:12 sAVAGE 09:12 zero fucks given 09:12 Fuck it I wish more people were online in Skype. 09:12 yerhj 09:12 I wisH I COULD BE 09:12 * HyperSnowpoxia slams face onto wall 09:13 snow calm the hell down 09:13 I wanna talk to someone. :( 09:13 * HyperSnowpoxia sighs 09:13 Gelexy. 09:13 AH 09:13 Let me tell you something. 09:13 that ping scared me 09:13 what is it 09:13 when you tell me to calm down 09:13 9 times out of ten 09:13 that just makes me more.. 09:13 idk 09:13 Nah, Snow wants to see my badonkidonk on video call, but she's so frustrated that she can't. That's why she can't calm down, Gel. ;) (cory) (kappa) 09:13 mad, hy- 09:13 XD 09:13 d di d 09:13 y y o u 09:14 "badonkidonk" 09:14 im 09:14 im so done 09:14 LOL 09:14 i can not even 09:14 no 09:14 no 09:14 Yep. Badonkidonk. :) 09:14 good bye 09:14 xD 09:14 * HyperSnowpoxia nopes out of chat 09:14 if she actually leaves 09:14 im going to fucking die 09:14 OH mY GOD 09:14 nvm shes back 09:14 Ye. 09:15 snow 09:15 Hm? 09:15 hit me with that wet dick daddy 09:15 iNHALE 09:15 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 09:15 You need to watch the caps now. 09:15 there are seven people on. 09:15 holy shit 09:16 that is early for 5 in the morning 09:16 It's only 4 here. 09:16 nOT WHERE I live 09:16 wh e re d o y you live 09:16 ok wait 09:16 that was personal 09:16 am sorr 09:16 yep 09:16 i dont tell people where i live 09:16 i dont want some random person knocking on my door and yelling 09:17 "ARE YOU GELEXY?" 09:17 pfft 09:17 "HOLY SHIT, HI" 09:17 "OKAY BYE" 09:18 sEMEN 09:18 Caps. 09:18 why do i like yelling semen 09:18 idk 09:18 snow 09:19 pst 09:19 semen 09:19 semen 09:19 :) 09:19 i dont have seamen but i has semen 09:19 im fucking weird at night 09:19 i will not sleep 09:19 I am too. 09:19 until six int he morning 09:19 THE 09:19 in 09:19 Although I guess it's technically morning. 09:20 i woke up at like three in the morning 09:20 I normally stay up until I crash. 09:20 my friend was horny aF 09:20 4:20 09:20 ITS 4:20 09:20 and now hes sleeping :D 09:20 AYYY 09:20 420 BLAZE IT 09:20 pfft 09:21 NOSCOPE QUICKSCOPE FOR DAYS 09:21 1v1 me m90 09:21 n o 09:21 u ain gut shet on me 09:21 u wen den u hak 09:21 1v1 me fugut no haks 09:23 i killed chat 09:23 fUCK ME 09:23 wait no 09:23 dont fuck me 09:23 pls 09:27 ugh 09:28 this people 09:28 are so fooken stopiid 09:28 Wot. 09:28 likedamnbruh 09:28 Wh- 09:28 >this people 09:28 can't even defeat a panzerfaust 09:28 moni pls 09:28 hshs 09:28 i'm irrited 09:28 itrsredt 09:28 UGH 09:28 * Mischief.Cat slams face down 09:30 hejb 09:30 Moni, how many languages do you speak? 09:30 3. 09:30 Okay, your bad grammar is excused. 09:31 l0l 09:32 "Snowflake_Reaper" 09:32 Are you fuckin- oh my god i got the scrub on my team 09:32 you little shit-talker 09:32 i'll rekt you 09:32 fite me \ 09:32 FIGHTE :C 03:27 keEP ON LIVING|! 03:27 | 03:27 25 shhh 03:27 SHHHH 03:27 n oh j 03:27 >"Jon? Jon?! Speak to me buddy! SAY SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" 03:28 à 03:28 >"Heh heh... something... heheheh... *Dies*" 03:28 wait what the fuck 03:28 doge is sleeping to metal music 03:28 Why 03:28 yet she wouldn't sleep with cute slow music 03:28 wha t 03:28 wHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS DOGE 03:29 she a doge 03:30 not a dog 03:30 Das why 03:31 noh 03:31 she a doge 03:31 now lemme cry in peace to the credits music 03:33 o h ss h uj t 03:33 Wha 03:33 playlist tryna make me sa d 03:33 nOH 03:33 KOREAN POP 03:33 NAO 03:33 Shhh 03:33 Only I can be sad 03:34 no 03:34 The show I watched since I was 9-10 will End. 03:34 big brothre revin can only be happy :( 03:34 Well 03:34 It ended. 03:34 ç) 03:34 :( 03:39 Hello all. 03:39 hi guys 03:40 oh, hey, ark. 03:40 Hey Alex. 03:40 Hey Gel. 03:40 hello 03:41 wow i woke up late 03:41 i just woke up right now 03:43 >be playing halo reach 03:43 >completed on legendary 03:43 >broke pants with orgasm 03:43 what 03:43 >spaghetti fell out of pockets 03:43 >immediate exorcism 03:43 i was sleeping until soMEONE woke me up 03:44 Alex, could we possibly PM? 03:46 sure. 03:46 ark do you remember last night where snow tried to kill you 03:46 go ahead. 03:46 "sNOW NO DONT DO IT. HE HAS SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR" 03:51 (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 03:52 what does that emote mean 03:52 okay but like 03:52 i'm watching a sad mov i e 03:54 uhm okay 03:54 yUU 03:54 Ah 03:54 AH 03:59 Alex. 04:00 ach. 04:00 yes? 04:00 Ach? 04:01 if you'd rather not talk to me, say so 04:02 no, i was just pinged and it startled me. 04:03 Well, I PMed you. 04:03 Are you receiving? 04:05 uh, no. 04:06 refresh and send it again? 04:37 uh 04:39 :D 04:39 uh 04:40 ? 04:40 rebun did you fuck something up? 04:40 uh 04:40 no 04:40 then why are you saying "uh" 04:40 Cus 04:40 wHY IS APOLLO LOGGING CHAT???? 04:40 Chat is dead 04:41 And I have nothing else to say. 04:41 04:41 dfhfjgk,jknm,m 04:41 dude chill 04:41 it's because i'm logged in as apollo on that browser but still have sketchbot on 04:41 I dont know how I can chill when im mastu//SHOT 04:41 jk 04:41 ah 04:41 wait 04:41 why are you still loged in as apollo 04:41 LOGGED 04:42 because i don't feel like logging out 04:42 i thought you were going to say cause youre lazy 04:42 AH 04:43 are the hot dogs done 04:43 i'm too hyper to be lazy 04:43 i'm off my adhd medicine 04:43 so literally 04:43 everything i want to do 04:43 i can't focus 04:43 wELP 04:43 im going to play the knife game since im bored 04:43 um 04:43 i don't recommend that 04:43 but okay 04:43 If you're gonna do that, at least use the flat part of a pencil. 04:44 It'll hurt a lot, but at least it won't leave any cuts or permanent marks. 04:45 i cANT FUCKING PLAY THE KNIFE GAME ON A GLASS TABLE 04:45 let me move to another table 04:46 YAY 04:46 I didnt get hurt this time 04:46 GTG eat 04:46 last time i cut myself 04:47 Okay, I'm back. 04:48 I am the king at the Knife Game. 04:48 I will beat ANYONE at the knife game. 04:48 i wonder 04:48 Hello there Pierrot. 04:48 Oh, hi 04:49 i wonder what kind of idiot would do the knife game with their balls. 04:49 Wait, someone actually did that? 04:49 It's wouldn't be very exciting. 04:49 They'd sure be...Balls-y. 04:49 It'd be easy as. 04:50 hAH 04:50 nice pun pierrot 04:51 i had to i'm sorry 04:52 rEBUN 04:52 Created my first ever OC on this wiki. 04:52 Y- oh wiat did he leave 04:52 ark 04:52 I'm so proud of myself. 04:52 is it a joke oc 04:52 Nope. 04:52 link 04:52 SPARTAN IV (Brody Z143)?venotify=created 04:52 XD 04:52 SPARTAN IV (Brody Z143) 04:52 There. 04:52 Proper link. 04:53 Brody? 04:53 dIS IS SPARTUN 04:53 * Geleixox kicks air into a pit 04:54 wat 04:54 oh lel 05:19 GUY 05:19 GUYS FUCKING JESUS 05:20 hn 05:23 Gah 05:23 Heart is beating irregularly again, and I'm not even sad. 05:24 Or nervous 05:24 Or anything, for that matter. 05:30 Oh, fuck, there we go. 05:30 It went back to normal. 05:32 qufwjeufjwij 05:32 I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOU OFF 05:39 wat 05:39 Just 05:39 My heart beating irregularly 05:39 And being a bitch 05:39 maybe it's the sentences you saw on your dash 05:39 Even though my mood is neutral 05:40 hello darkviolet 05:40 Merda... 05:40 um sketch is that you? 05:40 Yeah 05:40 Its me 05:40 oh 05:40 well 05:40 hello! 05:41 WHO'S TOUCHIN DA CHILD? 05:42 no one 05:43 Sketcharoo! 05:45 * PierrotEclipse glomp 05:51 ded 05:55 Eridanus Supervoid 05:55 * DarkViolet is glompes 05:56 * Rebun123 flops 05:56 What 05:57 I just imagined you flopping flat onto a surface 05:57 Like 05:57 Yep 05:57 A pancake 05:57 That's 05:57 A flop 05:57 Recon pls 05:57 I would do a gif of me flopping, but it would hurt my face, and I got too much reflexes. 05:58 ERRYBODY TO THE FLOP 05:58 Besides 05:58 * PierrotEclipse flops 05:58 * DarkViolet flops 05:58 I already nosebled today. 05:58 Had to skip a class because of it 05:59 From what?~ 05:59 Well shit- 05:59 Pierrot no 05:59 Pierrot yes 06:00 No, Pierrot 06:00 That's what I'm supossed to say 06:00 In any case. 06:00 My godmother is having an eye exam and I'm literally sitting on the floor in the corner 06:01 I look creepy as fuck I bet 06:01 It probably was because of the stress. 06:01 Y'know, lack of sleep and all that shit. 06:01 And 25, my grandmother's being operated in the eyes. 06:02 Oh god 06:02 Ouch. How come? 06:02 Ah, don't worry 06:02 It's a really harmless operation to remove some eyesight problems 06:03 It's not a really big surgery. 06:03 AH THERES A REALLY HIGH DINGING NOISE 06:04 In any case 06:04 Have this random stuff to keep you distracted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaE01T_ows0 06:04 Cannot 06:04 Click 06:04 K cri 06:04 K 06:05 It's just the second cutscene of Dual Destinies with Phoenix objecting and Guile's theme playing 06:05 Because people 06:06 My tooth 06:06 My tOOTH 06:06 AH 06:06 Wha 06:06 Did it fell 06:06 no 06:06 I wish it would though 06:06 Oh 06:06 Is it loose? 06:06 rebun 06:06 check dash 06:07 there is a theng 06:07 Okay 06:07 Yes 06:07 It's loose 06:07 Well, 25 06:07 >sudden realization 06:07 Don't do a stupid like Rebun and pull it out 06:07 FACK I HAVE A KISEKAE REQUEST I NEED TO DO 06:07 Here's the thing though 06:07 He lost two teeth in a day because of that 06:07 The adult tooth has grown in front of it 06:08 So I really can't pull it out 06:08 ohhhh 06:08 uhh 06:08 I have to live with two teeth in the same spot ;A; 06:09 You silly 25, you can do eet 06:09 might wanna get a dentist o-o 06:09 ha 06:09 hahaha 06:09 When life gives you two teeth, pull it off 06:09 HAHAHAHA 06:09 me + dentist = no 06:10 Okay, 25 06:10 Then the only option 06:10 Is to pull it off, but do it when you have cotton at your side 06:11 That's gonna hurt isn't it 06:11 That 06:11 Seriously depends 06:12 YOu gotta pull it off slowly 06:12 And bit by bit 06:12 Not like it was a grown potato 06:12 Im whining IRL 06:12 Noooooo 06:12 Well 06:13 It's that or The dentist 06:13 IM THE ONLY ONE WHOS SCARED OF LAUGHING GAS 06:13 cOME ON I DONT WANT TO GO THE DEnTIS t 06:14 But my mom is making an appointment soon 06:14 Why are you scared of laughing gas, tho 06:14 I just 06:14 I don't know 06:14 I hate the idea of not seeing/hearing properly 06:14 And losing control of my actions 06:14 I really hate that 06:15 Huh 06:15 It's like that? 06:15 I never 06:15 Huh 06:15 Ive had it before 06:15 When they were cuttinbinto my eye 06:15 I saw like three of my grandfathers and 06:15 I 06:15 Ugh 06:15 Oh. 06:15 I never knew it was like that. 06:16 Nothing bad really happened but 06:16 I mean, it isn't like that here 06:16 My mind is so bad now I'm scared I'll say something I shouldn't 06:16 Yeah it affects people differently 06:16 I just stop feeling pain 06:18 Sì, that happens too in the meanwhilw with me 06:18 PhONE 06:19 pEZZO DE MERDA AUTO ERECT 06:19 When I make a Tyler, it doesn't correct it 06:20 But then when I don't make a typo , it slips it to a different word 06:20 TYLEr 06:20 AH 06:21 uhhh 06:21 was auto erect intended 06:21 Oh god 06:21 yes 06:21 I just notice d tha t 06:21 owFUCK 06:21 twisted foot 06:21 sorry 06:22 Ouch 06:23 sHAMCHAT 06:23 STOP GIVING ME FUTAS PLS 06:23 Pwowow 06:23 and nobody look up futa 06:23 Speaking of twisting 06:23 I managed to twist the loose tooth 06:23 Pierrot 06:23 I 06:23 Know what that is 06:24 PeRRIOT 06:24 But NO ONE ELSE 06:24 Look it u- 06:24 Rip 06:24 * Rebun123 lifts Pierrot 06:24 * Rebun123 runs away 06:24 TO NARNIA 06:24 http://www.shamchat.com/b82ba8ad/ copypasted starter alert 06:25 rich and chocolatey 06:25 Rebun pls 06:25 Okay, fine. 06:25 Oh hey it correct revin 06:26 CorrecteD 06:26 Let me tell it as how I actually mean it 06:26 AUTO ERECT 06:26 * Rebun123 lifts Pierrot 06:26 * Rebun123 runs away 06:26 TO A CLOSET 06:26 nAH 06:26 7 minutes in heaven for you too? 06:26 TwO 06:26 AUTO 06:26 ERECT 06:27 Ha! 06:27 7 minutes? 06:27 I sWe aR 06:28 * Rebun123 gets shot 06:28 * Rebun123 gets shot again 06:28 * Rebun123 and again, and again and again, and again, and again 06:28 .... 06:28 i'm gonna save chat with a shamchat name of shame 06:28 "This is a conversation between Sexy maid (big tits tight mini skirt, ready too mingle) and yourself, Mary (Ib)." 06:28 oh my GI d 06:29 * DarkViolet inhales heavily 06:29 What the fUCK IS A GI 06:29 G.I. Joe? 06:29 N o 06:30 Oh. 06:30 * Rebun123 hides under the bed 06:31 what 06:31 * Rebun123 rolls away 06:31 Asparagus 06:31 i am pissed at my cousin 06:31 he pissed the bed last night and didn't tell any of us 06:31 aspARAguS????? 06:31 OH DAMMIT 06:31 That 06:31 Must've stunk 06:32 yeah that msutve been bad 06:32 Oml 06:32 This auto correct is starting to annoy m e 06:32 he's cleaning the bed 06:32 Why you never work when I need you 06:32 and the wore part is 06:32 HE SLEPT IN MY SHORTS 06:32 eW 06:32 BURN THEM 06:33 Oh GOD 06:33 from now on 06:33 See people 06:33 before he goes to sleep 06:33 I am going to tell him 06:33 This is why you don't sleep in clothes. 06:33 TO USE THE BATHROOM 06:33 Your just 06:33 rebun 06:33 do you want him 06:33 to sleep 06:33 naked? 06:33 Roll yourself in 5 blankets, like Rebun 06:33 Well. 06:33 ow my head 06:33 That's what I do, and it has worked. 06:33 I didnblnow where was a wall there 06:33 if i sleep by myself 06:33 And if I don't sleep naked, I sleep with the clothes I'm using right now. 06:34 let me rephrase 06:34 i sleep naked BY MYSELF, but with people i dont 06:34 i just sleep in my boxers 06:34 or shorts 06:34 Oh. 06:34 I don't sleep with a shirt on but other den dat, nahhh 06:34 Well, again. 06:34 my room is so hot 06:34 Sometimes I sleep with the clothes I'm wearing, cus I'm really tired. 06:35 so thats why i sleep naked by myself 06:35 So I don't really never have a normal sleep. 06:35 rebun 06:35 same 06:35 when im really fucking tired i just sleep with my clothes on 06:35 Well, if I'm not with other people cus I fun like how skinny I am 06:35 xD 06:35 seriously I'm a twig 06:35 i dont sleep naked on school days 06:35 I'm careful to tighten the sheets, though 06:35 cause my mom basically comes into the room without knocking 06:35 but 06:36 wait nvm 06:36 i just realize i lock my door when i sleep 06:36 I don't sleep with any lights off 06:36 one time the door was unlocked 06:36 Like 06:36 All my lights need to be on 06:36 Or I'll flip shit 06:36 ah 06:36 tbh though i just sleep in a bra and underwear =w=; 06:36 when i am home alone 06:37 i flip shit when i go to sleep 06:37 cause im alone 06:37 Well. 06:37 where's my plastic egg brb 06:37 and when i look around in the bed with the lights off 06:37 im like 06:37 "AHHHH" 06:37 I always tighten the sheets, I don't wanna roll off an- 06:37 "IM SCARED ;-;" 06:37 * Rebun123 looks at Pierrot 06:37 I sleep in a ball c: 06:37 Like a kitty c: 06:38 i sleep with the sheets over my head 06:38 and I also can't sleep without a blanket over m- 06:38 i dont sleep with sheets over my head since 06:38 i freak out and have trouble breathing 06:38 Sam prototype 06:39 ShIT 06:39 Did you mean 06:39 *SAME PIERROT 06:39 Same Pierrot 06:39 Tiiiming 06:39 hz 06:39 hertz 06:40 oh yea i live btw 06:40 im just writin 06:40 Tfw someone notices your butterfly and calls you out on its 06:41 DiD YOU HaVE TO sAY tHAT so LoUDLY 06:42 imaloneinthepatientswaitingroomomfplshelp 06:43 oh finally godmum is back 06:43 Now brb 06:58 Oh 06:58 WB Sibling 06:58 Grazie 06:58 * PierrotEclipse glomp 06:59 * DarkViolet is glimp 06:59 http://imgur.com/a/sBEd4 i did a thing 06:59 * DarkViolet is in Italian restaurant 06:59 Cannot click 06:59 I cri 06:59 25, don't ask for gelatto 06:59 Oops :D 07:00 JFIUQWEFJOQFJ 07:00 No but seriously 07:00 it's a sera 07:00 I live 07:00 We just got spaghetti 07:00 Also 07:00 I actually carries a nice conversation with the dude 07:01 "Ciao!" 07:01 >Ciao 07:01 How is 07:01 That 07:01 I hit enter 07:01 Oo PS 07:02 aden asami is such a spiteful man 07:02 i love it 07:02 i should make this man a page 07:02 * Ash Niklaus looks at story 07:02 * Ash Niklaus looks at Aden 07:02 but it would spoil me story 07:02 "Buonpommeriggio, come stai?" "bene!" 07:02 data it 07:02 bUT 07:02 Data 07:02 Now brb cus food is here 07:03 i cri 07:03 also 07:04 what the fuck does buonpommeriggio mean 07:04 im gonna bet it means good afternoon but 07:04 thats a lot of letters 07:04 i mean 07:04 ive seen some long english words 07:04 but 07:05 * Ash Niklaus points at word aggressively 07:05 Hpt 07:05 That mean 07:05 s 07:05 HOT 07:05 Good evening 07:05 HOTHOT 07:05 No, wait 07:05 Oh, yeah 07:05 no good atfternoon 07:05 It's afternoon 07:05 * Ash Niklaus looks outside 07:05 i was about to say 07:05 Buona Sera is good evening 07:06 Sì 07:06 I dunno 07:06 I just know two languages pretty well 07:06 inb4 f a x wakes up cause name 07:06 Italian is just guesswork. 07:07 dammit mom 07:07 She's making a really strong smell in the house 07:07 Qaiva second 07:07 Wait 07:07 A second 07:08 This is spaghetti and meatballs 07:08 ThIS ISNT ITALIA N 07:08 It's sublimated something 07:08 thEY LIE D 07:08 Shh 07:08 I once went to this mexican restaurant 07:08 And they all talked Castilian 07:08 No one talked Mexican Spanish 07:09 IT COULD BE WORSE, 25 07:09 Now for some reason, the smell is making me hungry 07:09 so brb 07:09 kinda how I spoke Italian and got glared at 07:10 I love criollos 07:10 They're cheap, easy to get, and practically everywhere. 07:10 What are those 07:10 ach 07:10 mm 07:10 Y'know, 25 07:11 Those kind of square bread 07:11 U h 07:11 I would link an image, but imgur 07:12 I can get on imgir links ovtheyre direct 07:12 Oh 07:12 Then have it, anyone that wants to see it http://i.imgur.com/jPtipOd.jpg 07:12 And I can also snoop in on these one italian customers who ate talking 07:12 Hehehehh 07:12 I'm not that bad 07:12 Well 07:13 I think the criollos are only in Cordoba 07:14 Okay 07:14 I'm laughing and eat 07:14 ing 07:14 Why am I laughing 07:14 sketch 07:14 can you pm on mobile or no? 07:15 ,not currently 07:15 mmm 07:15 alright 07:15 Shit its gonna die 07:15 Brb 07:15 well 07:15 Oh, fuck 07:15 if im not here when you can pm 07:15 I'm nosebleeding again 07:16 im more than likely at the hospital 07:16 Fortunately I had leftover cotton 07:16 now 07:16 i will continue writing :D 07:16 ping if needed pl 07:16 s 07:18 This is the last time I laugh too hard 07:18 I swear. 07:20 Or it may have just been Pierrot's fault this time 07:20 I dunno 07:25 * Ash Niklaus peeks outside door 07:25 * Ash Niklaus slowly closes door 07:25 not today nu-uh 07:25 not dealin with this bullshit 07:25 * Ash Niklaus floats back to google docs 07:26 So, uh 07:26 Chat is dead. 07:26 SOOOO 07:26 Uh, what you writing, Ash 07:27 just writing some information about a few characters of mine 07:27 sorting out some timelines 07:27 uh 07:27 Oh 07:27 So you're making a bit of organization to write a book? 07:27 ye 07:27 well not a book 07:27 Amazing 07:27 * Rebun123 adds Rebun self-insert 07:27 https://youtu.be/Ln3Jm55Abl8?t=73 my life in a nutshell 07:27 but more of like a small story 07:28 Too late 07:28 The Rebun self-insert is already done 07:28 i mean it has chapters, but they're kinda longish and there are only a few 07:28 oh jesus 07:28 paramediCS ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DOOR 07:28 i hear them 07:28 Damn, is everyone okay? 07:29 my grandma is having some problems 07:29 Ah, I see. 07:29 so we called the paramedics 07:29 and theyre speaking outside my door 07:29 I hope she gets better soon. 07:29 ah thanks 07:29 np 07:30 we havent told anyone outside our house th o 07:30 i feel b ad 07:30 because my aunt called a few minutes before we called the paramedics and 07:30 we didnt tell h er 07:30 Ah 07:30 mom was like 07:31 "Oh yea everything's fine Sharon, no need to worry, Mum's just resting right now." 07:31 i cry 07:31 i mean 07:31 i would tell someone but 07:31 everyone in our family has big mouths so 07:31 they would probably panic and tell the whole family 07:32 Oh. 07:32 even the family in england and germany would know 07:32 which would not be good by any means 07:33 we do not need a bunch of angry europeans flying to the us 07:33 it would be nice to see the family i barely hear from unless it's grandpa's or grandma's birthdays tho 07:33 Yeah 07:33 One angry Argentine flying to the US is already enough 07:34 My mom told me all of the things I need t o go to the U S 07:34 "You need a visa, find a job, passport, document, and a bunch of more papers Rebun did not pay attention to" 07:34 And I was all lik 07:34 "J e sus" 07:39 Okay 07:40 My lungs, my sides and (Possibly) my liver are hurting from the laughing 07:40 yea you need a shitton of documents to get into the US 07:40 its crazy 07:41 Yep. 07:41 you need a shitton of documents to get out of the US too 07:41 unlESS 07:41 yOU GO TO CANADA 07:41 i can just make a run for the border when it comes down to it 07:41 Well 07:42 I would want to get a Visa 07:42 First of all 07:42 Cus that seems like the most important thing in the universe. 07:42 And for some reason you cannot stay in the country if you don't renew it because oh no you're not american enough, fuck you. 07:43 my mom still has her visa i think 07:43 or green card 07:43 And 07:43 whatever they call it un europe 07:43 *in 07:43 What would you do without Illegal Immigrants. 07:43 well 07:43 Who would clean your cars, drive your children to school, prepare your bread, or be called Armando for no reason 07:44 Right, Armando? 07:44 lmAO 07:44 * Godot waves 07:44 re b un 07:44 that shit is too tru e tho 07:44 when our roof was getting fixed back in 2011 07:44 Oh, yes 07:44 That was Ernesto 07:45 the workers were- 07:45 funny you say that 07:45 because 07:45 that was one of their na m es 07:45 Ash 07:45 Every Latino is related 07:45 huh 07:45 Didn't you knew 07:45 yes 07:45 We are all one big family 07:45 Ernesto is my uncle 07:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmJjD33eKDU 07:46 * Ash Niklaus sh ot for ba d j oke 07:47 I'm gonna punch your face 07:47 In the face. 07:47 lma o 07:48 * Ash Niklaus climbs up a pillar 07:48 Hey no 07:48 k 07:49 * Rebun123 punches Snow's face 07:49 * Rebun123 in the face 07:50 * Ash Niklaus sits on top of pillar 07:50 hey yews 07:50 *yes 07:50 I killed Snow 07:51 rip 07:51 You're next 07:51 oh 07:51 :( 07:52 * Ash Niklaus throws a bouquet of roses at Rebun's face 07:52 * Ash Niklaus jumps off pillar and runs 07:52 Uh 07:52 * Rebun123 puts the bouquet on his cosmic dimensional pocket, I guess 07:52 * Rebun123 chases after Ash 07:52 git bak heer 07:53 nu 07:53 * Ash Niklaus trips into the abyss 07:53 * Ash Niklaus dies 07:53 I'm gonna punch your face 07:53 "But it's opposite day" 07:53 OH NOOOOO 07:53 * Rebun123 hits himself 07:54 lelelel 07:55 Okay 07:55 I am gonna 07:55 Die laughing 07:55 rip 07:55 * HyperSnowpoxia prepares tombstone 07:56 oh ash 07:56 oH JESUS 07:56 MY CURTAIns 07:56 and huh 07:56 AHAHAHAHAHA 07:56 AH 07:56 i has pockies and yin yans, and ramuness 07:56 * Rebun123 dies 07:56 uh 07:56 i have 07:56 some pocket lint 07:56 yass 07:56 * Ash Niklaus digs in pockets 07:56 * Ash Niklaus pulls out some pocket lint 07:57 * Ash Niklaus snEEZEs 07:57 * HyperSnowpoxia takes 07:57 * HyperSnowpoxia screeeches 07:57 aight brb 07:58 WHEN I GROW UP 07:58 I WANNA GO TO THE MOON! 07:58 "Why wait?" 07:58 * Rebun123 gets kicked to the Moon 07:59 something tells me 07:59 youve been watching asdfmovie 08:00 I watched the whole complete amount after Eddsworld finished 08:00 And I think that included all the songs 08:00 Oh, and Marmite is an asshole 08:00 ive only watched up to the 5th or 6th one 08:01 and the turtle song 08:01 and the i like trains song 08:01 I just watched it cus it originated from Eddsworld. 08:01 And cus Tom. 08:01 ah 08:02 But if you like Asdfmovie, you should watch "Tom's tales of X" 08:02 That's from the same creator, except every character is from Eddsworld, and the protagonist is a self-insert. 08:03 okei i'll look into eet 08:03 "Susie! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" 08:03 "Huh what" 08:03 "YOU ATE SNOW AND THE SUN IS COMING OUT, NOW YOU'LL MELT!" 08:03 "Oh god NO! *Melts*" 08:03 r i p 08:03 "WHY COMMON SEN- Oh, dammit, now I'm all soaked" 08:04 yes 08:05 Oh hey 25 08:05 skeet 08:09 tfw 08:09 remember kids 08:09 don't cry 08:09 CRAFT 08:10 * Ash Niklaus cries 08:10 * Rebun123 cries 08:10 * SketchNebula crafts * 08:11 Okay 08:11 I just watched 08:11 The Amazing Bulk 08:11 No one 08:11 I repeat. 08:11 NO ONE watch that shit 08:12 Unless you wanna die from the bad CGI 08:12 why? :U 08:12 I died laughing at the bad CGI 08:12 * SketchNebula screams reverse lyrics 08:13 mAZARIAU TOKINO NAKA DE SAIGO NI 08:13 NI GOISA DE KANA NOKITO AURIZAMA 08:15 KaNJIRU KOTOdesa mayoi wA MEKU NO 08:15 >space 08:15 * wameku 08:15 OKAY 08:15 REBUN IS GONNA 08:15 CAPS WHY 08:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVE6bZa-Ft0 dAKARA 08:16 Okay, okay 08:16 If anyone wants to see the Amazing Bulk 08:16 You're warned https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywaR-Lq_ayk 08:17 I don't even know what to warn for 08:17 But it's really 08:17 Really 08:17 Bad 08:17 wha T THE FUCK 08:17 wHAT IS THIS 08:17 REBUN 08:18 oH MY GO D 08:18 * SketchNebula slips into comment section 08:18 "Have fun with this one, Alex.﻿" 08:18 * SketchNebula nopes the fuck out 08:19 okay now lemme watch this 08:19 He's refering to IHE, shhh 08:19 IHE? 08:19 wat dat 08:19 I Hate Everything 08:19 YouTuber 08:19 OHHH 08:19 who hates everything 08:20 OHHHHHHHhhh 08:20 Sera 08:20 Have you seen that glorious video 08:20 I haven't watched that one 08:20 er 08:21 You 08:21 the one where he reacts to The Amazing Bulk 08:21 Have to watch it 08:21 My lungs died 08:21 But I'm playing GTA 08:21 Oh. 08:22 Anyways 08:22 I 08:22 I can't 08:23 i'm watching him react now 08:23 wha t the fuck even was tha t 08:25 It's 08:25 I 08:25 I don't kno w 08:25 Ir eally 08:25 reVIN 08:25 Wanna see th e full movi e 08:25 BREATHE 08:26 * Rebun123 jogging on a still position 08:30 Okay 08:31 and i'M FREEEEEEEE 08:31 FREE FALLIN 08:31 * Ash Niklaus sh ot 08:31 Ash why 08:31 Why would you 08:31 Why would you do this 08:31 Did you see the evil mastermind, though 08:32 not yet lmao 08:32 Oh 08:32 i'm still on the second case 08:32 So you're in case 2? 08:32 Oh. 08:32 i just got to where you figure out hick's dea th 08:32 and 08:32 * Ash Niklaus la u g hs 08:32 OH GOD 08:33 DID YOU SEE LABLANC FALLING 08:33 yES 08:33 "Uhhh, is he okay?" 08:33 "* Franziska and Miles keep talking" 08:33 "I think he's hurt!" 08:33 "*Keep talking" 08:33 "Why does no one pay attention to me?" 08:34 poor gumshoe 08:35 But yeah 08:35 Lablanc falling 08:35 An d 08:35 TH e fucking dramatic music as he d oe s so 08:36 it k i ll s m e 08:37 and 08:37 when gumshoe goes to check on h im 08:37 "Quiet! Why are you screaming?!" 08:37 also 08:38 hm 08:39 http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/b/bc/AAI_Dick_Gumshoe_Full_Spinning.gif yOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABy ri GHT ROUND 08:39 jui 08:40 wHEN YOU GO DOWN DO WN 08:40 * Ash Niklaus di es 08:40 Oh, yeah 08:40 You shortly get to play as Gumshoe in AAI2 08:40 :O 08:42 hello everyone 08:42 Hey. 08:43 j 08:45 Hello all. 08:45 Is chat live? 08:45 i am live 08:46 ayy lmao 08:55 Ash 08:55 Are you live 08:55 ye 08:55 Try to see how many times you can press 7 in this video before dying https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqEKXNDs-lM 08:57 >video is restricted 08:57 >cries 08:58 Oh 08:58 It's basically the When I grow up I wanna go to the moon part of asdfmovie 08:58 And when you press 7 it goes to the part where he finishes kicking the girl 08:58 ah 08:59 cammy's eyes scare m e 08:59 they're so creep y 08:59 Ohhh 09:00 You mean the sleepy idiot? 09:00 yea 09:00 Ohhh 09:00 You mean when she smiles 09:00 And her eyes are all like black 09:00 With a spark thing 09:01 HOW CAN YOU 09:01 DIE FROM A FALL LIKE THAT 09:01 I'm not 09:01 Talking about Hicks 09:02 I'm playing elevator action ;-; 09:02 aS IF LIFE WAS HARD ALREADY 09:02 >Game Over 09:02 ADDED TO THE LIST OF THINGS TO FORGET 09:03 http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/4/4f/Wakana-grin%28a%29.gif her ey es 09:03 theres n o light in the m 09:04 She's just a fanservice character IMO 09:04 A character that falls asleep with a lot of revealing cleavage, I mean 09:05 well every series has to have that one or more fanservice character 09:06 They already had Mia in a maid outfit 09:06 * Rebun123 looks down on screen 09:07 uhhh 09:08 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/b/b2/Waitress_Mia_Normal_1.gif 09:08 i mean she looked nice in it tho 09:10 Hey, hey 09:10 Revin 09:10 What 09:12 Do you remember the "Ki" person in my story? 09:12 Uh 09:12 Yeah 09:12 http://i.imgur.com/yiZRg7b.jpg I drew him <: 09:12 whats with borginians and them smuggling shit 09:13 That 09:13 Face 09:13 "Don 09:13 *"Don't sleep while I'm pointing my finger at you!" 09:13 enter key pls 09:13 Oh, yeah. 09:14 Just 09:14 Keep watching that part 09:14 shE BLOWS BUBBLES 09:14 WHERE DID SHE GET THE BUBBLES FRo m 09:14 I also drew some other things 09:14 Like Seemon http://i.imgur.com/Lj1tbiA.jpg 09:14 What if 09:15 Hank Seehnit Original Character Do not Steal 09:15 Adrian and Ki http://i.imgur.com/mMUoQTH.jpg 09:15 25 09:15 Can you 09:15 Draw Tom for meee 09:15 And den Engarde http://i.imgur.com/wMpIiBN.jpg 09:15 That would make me happy 09:15 OH GOD 09:15 biTCHGARDE 09:15 ENGARDE LOOKS LIKE HE'S FROM A DISNEY MOVIE 09:15 XDDD 09:16 The camera doesn't pick up small details that I draw 09:16 That make it look more anumeh 09:16 i also found this 09:16 from today 09:16 http://i.imgur.com/CyM4yP5.jpg 09:16 cammy keeps blowing bubbles what the fuck 09:17 Oh, Ash 09:17 Can I spoil you a bit 09:17 simon is in that photo btw 09:17 sure 09:17 he's beside me 09:17 but no one can see him, not even me ;-; 09:17 he just pointed out that he's there 09:17 The bubbles 09:17 Are a really big part of Cammy's breakdown 09:17 oh lord 09:18 I'm gonna save that Disney Engarde to my favorites. 09:18 :( 09:18 25 09:18 Why u sad 09:18 :'( 09:18 * SketchNebula squees 09:18 25 09:19 Why America Advertisement 09:19 because your sibling is america 09:19 wait 09:19 WHY US AD 09:19 * Rebun123 shot 09:19 OH 09:19 OH MY GOD 09:21 KNOCK KNOCK 09:21 no 09:21 pls 09:21 * Rebun123 knock knock 09:22 noh 09:22 who's dere 09:22 * Rebun123 bashes 25 09:22 THE DOOR 09:22 * SketchNebula cries 09:22 also 09:23 MINI PHOTOSHOOT WITH ALEX AND SEMEN: http://i.imgur.com/ymSue0O.jpg http://i.imgur.com/nXnmnVp.jpg 09:23 sEMEN 09:23 yes 09:23 semen 09:23 he likes seemon better tho 09:24 I don't see semen anyw- OH THAT SEMEN 09:24 alright 09:24 Tell Simon 09:24 that he looks 09:24 good? 09:25 He knows nobody can see him but he wanted to take a photo ( more like photos ) for I don't know what reason 09:25 Tbfh I can't even see him 09:25 I SAID 09:25 nO 09:25 TO TELL HIM 09:25 THAT HE LOOKS GOOD 09:25 YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM HOW DO YOU kNO w 09:25 tell him! >:C 09:25 iDC 09:25 TELL HIM 09:25 n O 09:25 YES 09:25 TELL HIIM 09:26 THAT HIS PINK SHIRT OR WHATEVER COLOR HE IS WEARING 09:26 LOOKS GOOD 09:26 he can see what you're typing br- 09:26 pfft 09:26 simon wears the stuff i draw him in 09:26 I will not reST UNTIL YOU TELL ME >:C 09:26 HIM 09:26 which is only one outfit >:3 09:26 Sketch 09:26 tELL HIM HE HAS A NICE 09:26 ... TIE??? 09:26 doeshewearatie 09:26 yes 09:27 he does 09:27 tELL HIM 09:27 OH NO 09:27 you guessed right 09:27 dingding 09:27 * Rebun123 points at the sky 09:27 GIANT FLYING SHEEP 09:27 TELL HIM (>:c) 09:27 TELL HIM 09:27 * SketchNebula slings sheep in Minecraft 09:27 heh 09:27 heheh 09:27 eeeeeeeeee 09:28 fRIEND STOP BEING SO HORNY >:c 09:28 my friend wont fuck off 09:28 :| 09:28 i threw a brush on em 09:28 em 09:28 EM 09:28 aPOSTROPHE 09:28 ow my face 09:28 'em 09:28 skethc what did you do 09:28 i ran into the bed 09:29 what 09:29 why 09:29 oh yeah 09:29 adhd? 09:29 basically 09:29 but i'm tired as hell 09:29 so i keep losing balance and wanting to sleep everywhere 09:31 eridanus supervoid 09:32 Why are you 09:32 Listing Cold Spots 09:32 because 09:32 Why are you 09:32 So cold 09:32 our world is being collided with another 09:32 WHY ARE YOU 09:32 SO EVIL 09:33 * Rebun123 dies 09:33 l,; 09:33 i'm tired 09:33 ewksl 09:33 * SketchNebula dies 09:33 sssss 09:33 goodnight 09:39 wait what 09:39 welp sk et c h fell asleep 09:39 Des 09:39 q3iokok 09:39 okat 09:39 wha 09:39 I'm also falling asleep 09:40 IT'S CONTAGIOUS 09:40 EVERYONE RUN 09:40 * Geleixox doesnt run 09:46 lop[09:47 p''''' 09:49 ohshti i died on the keybaord 09:52 that reminds me 09:53 have i ever told you how i almost spammed the FNaF-RP chat with oover 3 thousand characters of "z" 09:53 Yes 09:53 You told me when you almost did, actually 09:53 yep 09:53 I was sleeping spamming 09:53 sleeping spamming 09:54 i'm so tired i can't even grammar 09:54 wait i never can grammar 09:54 bjoo 09:54 inb4 read as something else 09:54 Yep 09:55 I'm so sorry, but I keep reading those as either "Boobjob" or "Blowjob" 09:55 kl;ZD] 09:56 rebu n 09:56 cammy's breakdown 09:56 i cr y 09:56 Yes 09:57 The fucking bubbles 09:57 http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/b/be/Cammy_Breakdown.gif 09:57 cry in g 09:57 also 09:57 im on case three now 09:57 and 09:57 Ohhh 09:57 Did you see the badger 09:57 the blue ba dg er 09:57 Di d you 09:57 YES 09:57 y ES 09:57 Was it the one with the black eyes 09:58 Cus 09:58 That's not the Blue Badger 09:58 That's 09:58 THE PROTO BADGER 09:58 The one that inspired that really well known horror game... 09:58 What was it called... 09:58 Oh, yeah 09:58 Five Evenings at the Badgers (Kappa) 09:59 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/aceattorney/images/8/8f/Proto_attack%21.gif 09:59 thAT ONE 09:59 iTS SC AR Y 09:59 Yep 09:59 Das the Blue Badger. 09:59 I mean 09:59 Proto Badger. 10:00 And yeah, holy shit 10:00 thE MUSIC WHEN HE APPEARS TH o 10:00 I remember the first time I saw him standing up and looking at Edgeworth from afar 10:00 Okay 10:00 Gotta eat brb 10:01 see ya rebun 10:02 god damn it edgeworth you got tied up again 10:02 * Ash Niklaus shakes head 10:03 kAY 10:03 :D :D :D 10:11 theres so many badgers 10:11 oh lord 10:12 the proto badger is so cree p y 10:13 oh 10:14 so the blue badger has a family 10:14 sketch 10:14 :D 10:15 Yes. 10:15 He has a wife 10:15 And a small brothre 10:15 And an evil twin 10:15 Just a warning 10:15 This case is really fucking hard 10:15 And you meet two new people 10:15 You probably already saw Kay. 10:15 rite ash 10:15 yes 10:16 the smol their 10:16 *theif 10:16 *thief 10:16 Did you see Lang 10:16 yes 10:16 His theme 10:16 well i havent saw him yet 10:16 Is like the theme of a fucking stripper 10:16 but he called 10:16 You just 10:16 pFF T 10:16 Gotta hear it 10:16 hAHAHAH 10:16 i h AVE 10:16 b ut 10:17 "the theme of a stripper" 10:17 c ry i gn 10:17 But 10:17 It is 10:17 now i have mental imag es 10:18 and im tryi ng n ot to lau g h so lou d 10:18 bu t 10:18 the ima ge s 10:18 Steve 10:18 I'm giving you a promotion 10:18 "Marmite" 10:18 Yep, now you're fired. 10:18 Is it bad I didn't understand this one 10:19 marmite and vegemite are these really nasty vegetable spreads in the UK and Australia apparently 10:19 oh. 10:19 yea 10:20 i dont get the joke behind it either 10:20 but thats probably because i dont live in either of those areas 10:20 oh 10:20 >Animated by Jamie-Spicer Lewis 10:20 OMF 10:21 THAT'S TORD'S VOICE IN THE END 10:22 >Silently watches it again 10:23 "Aw fiddlesticks." 10:23 who 10:23 who translated this 10:23 Who said datç 10:23 ç 10:23 kay 10:23 I almost thought 10:24 You were saying "Kay" as in "K" 10:24 n o 10:24 "My name is Kay, Kay?" 10:24 oop brb 10:24 gotta go to the hospital 10:24 Okay 10:24 * Ash Niklaus grabs a small bag 10:25 * Ash Niklaus tosses 3DS, phone, headphones, and chargers in it 10:25 okay now i must wait for mother 10:25 oh yea i need to put my shoes on 10:25 Oh, and Episode 4 10:25 You get to play as 10:25 Bratworth 10:25 oh no 10:26 not bratworth 10:26 Yep 10:26 Y'know, the one in the von Karma outfit 10:26 And there' s al so 10:26 You ng Franziska 10:26 And there's this part where you're inspectin g a window 10:26 And she just throws a fit because she's too small to see it 10:27 aw 10:28 And Edgeworth mocks her 10:28 Oh, and you get to see von Karma when he's not a douche 10:28 oh cool 10:28 thats always fun 10:28 You can actually see his human side, as he really cares about Franziska and Edgeworth 10:28 aw 10:28 oh yEA 10:28 He even said he would like to see Franziska when she goes on her debut trial 10:28 when i first saw mafred 10:29 *manfred 10:29 i thought he was my grandpa 10:29 lik e 10:29 im not joki ng 10:29 WH AT 10:29 DOES THAT MEAN 10:29 THAT YOUR DOG IS CALLED PHOENIX 10:29 yes 10:30 Oh god 10:30 Oh, yeah, and in Episode 4 you also meet 10:30 The Chuck Norris of Ace Attorney 10:30 The Epic God of Badass 10:30 His name is literary 10:30 Tyrell Badd. 10:30 oh the detective duud 10:30 ? 10:31 Yes 10:31 You gotta see him 10:31 One of his actions even inspired one of Bobby Fulbright's 10:33 ooh 10:33 alright welp 10:33 i gotta go 10:33 something serious happened apparently so 10:33 ye 10:33 * Ash Niklaus poofs 10:33 Okay 10:40 yey dog park 10:41 ha 10:41 wha 10:41 uh 10:41 SLEEP 10:41 "THIS IS BULL" 10:41 "Hello bull" 10:44 Why is Chat dead 10:44 25 10:44 TwentyFiiive 10:44 Rebun is scared 10:45 am back 10:45 Snow 10:45 Rebun is scared 10:45 Cus Chat is dead 10:45 why 10:45 oh 10:45 rip 10:47 GTG 10:47 rip 10:47 bye 10:51 brb 2016 03 23